Miraculous: Whodunit?
by APersonCalledEri
Summary: When a series of psychotic murders of 5 to 7 year olds occur, it's up to Ladybug and Chat Noir to determine the killer and crack the case. Before time runs out... Rated T for a bit of swearing, mild violence and some body horror (but not a lot). Updates every Wednesday, Thursday and Friday!
1. chapter 1

**Hi everyone! this is the first chapter of my first fanfic on fanfictionnet, so bear with me here.**

 _A muffled scream. A choked whimper. A breathless gasp._ _Then all was still._

*

Marinette woke up with a long yawn, and checked her alarm clock. It turned out that she was a lot earlier than she was supposed to wake up, even more so than on her usual late time.

"Tikki! Tikki, wake up! I'm early!"

The little red kwami flew up sleepily to her charge, with a cute little yawn escaping her mouth.

"Then you should get ready. You dont want to be late!"

And so, Marinette showered, washed and dried her hair before slipping into her usual black blazer, white shirt and pink jeans. Then after kissing both her parents goodbye, she merrily skipped on her way whilst crunching a juicy apple.

Adrien, on the other hand, didn't have as good a morning as Marinette. He woke up at his usual time, got dressed, applied his usual hair gel and then went downstairs. For Adrien, mealtimes were the most depressing time of day. He was usually the only one at a long table meant for 25 people. Natalie would provide some crap excuse about why his father couldn't be there.

"You know how busy your father is Adrien."

Yeah. Too busy to even have breakfast with his own son. Sighing, the teenage model got into the car and began his journey to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at school, Marinette's best friend Alya was waving at her frantically. Like how she normally does when she had a juicy scoop... Marinette just hoped it wasn't her own double life that was at Alya's disposal. Sitting down with her friend, the girls stated to talk.

"Girl, you're early!"

"I guess it was one of my lucky days? Anyway, what are you so desperate to show me?"

Alya blinked.

"How did you know I wanted to tell you something?"

"You always rush things and talk really fast when you have a scoop."

"I guess that's true. Anyway, have you seen the news lately?"

The dark-haired girl shook her head.

"Well, there's been some horrible murders lately. And they all seem to be committed by the same person. There have been two children killed-"

"Children?" At the sound of kids being murdered, Marinette felt horrified.

"Yeah, one was 5 and the other was 6. Very strange."

"How did they die?"

"Well, i don't want to make it too gruesome, but the 5 year old had a noose around his neck. And the 6 year old was stabbed repeatedly. It seems there was a struggle..."

How Alya was even able to remain composed shocked Marinette, because at the moment all she wanted to do was throw up. But then Mme Bustier walked in, and so began the long day of schooling.

Marinette loved the way the wind flew through her hair, and the cool breeze brushing past her shoulders made her feel exhilerated, like she was queen of the _world_ and was able to do _anything_.

Sure, patrol kept her up at way past midnight and decreased her hours of sleep, but it was _moments like this_ that she craved for. Whilst waiting for her goof of a partner to show up, she wondered how she was going to tell him.

She couldn't very well just say "two children have been murdered, one choked to death and the other stabbed mutiple times. We're going to investigate." As much as her partner was a flirt and liked to show off from time to time, she did realise that he had a very kind heart and was good-looking - no! She didn't just say that! - and he would need time to process everything, considering if he, like her, hadn't been watching the news at all.

"So... you want us to investigate murder? Ladybug, maybe we should just let the professionals deal with thi-"

"We are professionals! We fight monsters on a daily basis, monsters that even the police force can't fight."

"Yeah, but... we're teenagers and this mystery is going a tad beyond our knowledge."

Ladybug knew there was nothing else for it.

She pulled her cutest, most puppylike expression yet. Chat caved.

"Alright, alright, I'll come with you."

"You mean we'll do this together?"

"Yeah. Together."

"Okay, first thing tomorrow during morning patrol: we need to go to the police station to gather as many clues as we can. Once we get a location, and we ask those kids' families about their last sightings, we have enough to report about. Then we can hopefully find this gruesome killer."

"What... what exactly did he do to those kids? You told me they died but not much else."

Ladybug sighed. Alya sent her a few news articles that described some things, including what was found on the bodies. So Marinette simply sent them to Chat via yo-yo.

"See you tomorrow Chat."

He bowed and attempted to kiss her hand before being bopped on the nose.

"Goodbye m'lady. See you tomorrow."

Then both halves of the lucky Parisian duo headed toward their respective homes.

Marinette landed on her balcony before detransforming. She entered her room through her skylight before settl8ng down to swivel in her chair. She hoped that the articles she sent Chat didn't upset him too much.

Adrien gasped as he tried desperately not to retch. One of the children were choked to death, and the other was stabbed several times. But before their untimely end, they were struck repeatedly. 'Lash markings could be seen on their backs, and there were several clumps of hair missing. They also seemed to be tortured before their time of death. Semen was also found on the bodies. Both children were females aged 5 and 6.'

The article read. Tears came to Adrien's eyes, and he put a hand over his mouth. The killer they were dealing must have been some fucking psycho to be doing this to _anyone,_ let alone _children_.

He but his staff back and detransformed.

"Plagg, did you see those things? Someone is _out there_ , doing this. I think I'm gonna hurl-"

Adrien threw up into his wastepaper basket.

 ** _RIP Adrien's wastepaper basket._**

 ** _See you on Friday!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug!**

"Nathalie, can I take the day off? I'm not feeling too well."

Nathalie gave him a skeptical look.

"You know what your father would say Adri-"

"ACHOO!" the young model fake sneezed and cut Nathalie off (loudly).

She sighed.

"Okay, fine, you can stay in today. Your photoshoot will be rescheduled next week. Just be prepared, because you'll have to work twice as hard. Have the week off. You're already sick, there's no point in the other models getting sick too."

The teenaged boy gave a loud fistpump,

"Thanks Nathalie! See you later!" before slamming his room door shut in excitement.

Nathalie gave another sigh.

She didn't get paid enough for this.

123123123123123123123123123123123123123123

Matinette closed the door up to her attic to get ready for her morning patrol with Chat. Her one saving grace was the fact that both her parents had gone to China to visit her Great Aunt, Leong Lin and weren't expected back until five weeks later. She transformed, leapt off her balxony and made (swung) her way to the police station, where she'd told Chat to meet her. She jumped down to in time to see her partner land next to her in a crouch, dusting off imaginary dirt on his suit, before he attempted to kiss her hand. Keyword: _Attempted._ She booped his nose with her finger, making him go cross-eyed for a second.

The booming voice of Officer Raincomprix (or Rodgers, whichever you prefer) startled them both.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, what brings you here?"

"We're here to expand on the Hedger case." Ladybug replied.

"The Hedger case?"

"It said it on the news? The one on the 5 and 6 year old kids?"

"Oh, yes, yes, that case. Follow me."

And with that, Officer Raincomprix led them to a seclude room, away from the hustle and bustle of the station.

"This is where we keep our files and reports on every criminal we put in prison," he stood tall and proud. "and we will continue to do so for the rest of our police days." He finished with a flourish, pulled out the file, and left them be. But not before saying " Take as much time as you need."

He then closed the door.


End file.
